Starclaw
Starclaw is the Star Lord Complien. It belongs to the Cosmic and Esper Elements. It grows from Stargin and is the final form of Starlit. Appearance Starclaw is a yellow humanoid form with blue eyes. It has four horns on the top and bottom of its head, and a star on its chest. It also wears a large, dark blue cape. It has asymmetrical arms, with its left arm being a large, blade-like appendage, and the right being a hand with four claws, one acting as a thumb. Information Starclaw is a very different being from its previous forms, Starlit and Stargin. For one, it has gained a level in sapience, being able to communicate with those who know Complan. Secondly, they have become far less aggressive, and won't attack when awoken during daytime. They can still be aggrevated, however, and if that happenes, you can tell, as its eyes and the glow around its horns turn red. Starclaws have a large blade in their left arm, which they refer to as their "claw". This "claw" is not actually that strong for physical combat, but contains a large amount of mystical power inside of it, allowing for very strong magical attacks. They also have gained a dark blue cape that they wear at all times. There are a few differences between their sexes. If a Starclaw has curved horns and a yellow star, it is male. If a Starclaw has straightened horns and a blue star, it is female. Starclaws have a long rivalry with Drillasp, and the two feud constantly. However, they cannot keep up with the bug's speed and prowess, and they generally lose the battles against them. This, along with being a prime target to "Evil", due to an ambiguous history between the species and the entity, has put them in a very dire state of survival. Starclaws often live in civilizations, with populations between 15 and 40. They farm, raise Starlits, and fend off invaders in these civilizations. It's noted that these Starclaws are much more likely to survive than wild Starclaws. Starclaws are theorized to have started modern astronomy, which have gained them the title of "Star Lords". They know a large amount of information about stars and constellations. For a long time, Starclaws were assumed to be related to the Elysaurium, with some theories of a separate Starclaw form that had the Dream element and eventually evolved into the Elysaurium. After DNA testing of the two species, however, this has been proven to be false. However, the two Compliens have a positive relationship towards each other. Growth Origin Some insights on Starclaw's origins. Name Starclaw's name, unsurprisingly, is a portmanteau of "Star" and "Claw". Design Starclaw is based around stars, obviously. Trivia *Starclaw was originally a Fakemon from the creator, but was repurposed as a Complien. *Starclaw's blade arm was originally on its right arm, but its new design places it on its left instead. Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Compliens Category:Star Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Cosmic Element Category:Esper Element Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Cave Compliens Category:Critically Endangered Compliens Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Compliens in a Corruption Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Created in 2013